Macavity's weapon
by Amor Nublia New
Summary: The streets were no place to raise a young kitten but would the warehouse be any better? With the kitten's mother and father leaving her in the bloodied hands of Macavity and the parents forced to forget her completely, will her life be better than one on the streets? Why does Macavity want her?


**Its been a long time since I've wrote anything and whilst I do want to continue some of my old stories. Mainly Coricopat and Juliet. Since that was one of my first fiction pieces. I do need to start some new stories. Mostly due to the fact that my written skill has probably gotten better over the yers of being on hiatus. I also have a lot of fictions to be reading since there has been so many since I've last been on.**

 **The first part of this chapter will be written in italics, meaning that it was in the past. There probably will be some 'in the past'writings throughout the story, so all of them will be written** _in italics_

 **I don't own cats, but then again, not many who write these fanfiction do.**

* * *

Chapter One: Born a Threat 

_"I will raise her." Those words, a lie, but the words slid from his mouth like any other would. He was a good liar, and good manipulator. If he wanted something, he would always succeed in getting his paws on it._

 _"Like your own?" A shake in the sellers voice, though he wasn't a seller. The streets were no place for a cat to raise his family. He needed to be sure his kitten would be safe, no matter the cost._

 _"Of course. But I have one condition." He leaned across to the couple sat before him, his long claws tapping on the paperwork in front. His yellow e yes burning ferociously at the pair. "You will forget her. I will wipe your minds clean, as will she. The kit will not know who beared her. "_

 _"But, Macavity.."_

 _"No buts. That is my condition. Take it, or leave it. Risk her life with all these unsavory cats running wild. You'll regret it, you know you will. Forgetting her will make her life safer. I promise." The couple in front stared at each other in saddness. It had to be true. Not taking the offer the red cat laid out would cause more danger than forgetting her._

 _"Y..yes.." The female sighed with a cowardly voice. She lightly picked up the uninviting pen and scribbled down her signature. It took her mate a few more minutes before finally succumbing to the deal. "Her name is Alayla."_

 _"The Greek goddess of war, how nice." Macavity mocked happiness, leaning back in his chair. They sat in silence, the only sound coming from neighboring cats that sat in the tables around them, all drinking whatever they could possibly find. Or what the bar that they were outside could give them, usually the stuff that no human wanted. The sounds of the female, hiccup crying made Macavity annoyed. "I think I should have the kit by now, don't you?" He asked with a frown._

 _With them words being said, a fluffy white queen came inside, a bundle wrapped up in blankets in her arms. "She's here Mac." The queen chimed, allowing the ginger cat to look inside the bundle. Inside was a mostly brown tabby, with black and white flecks dotted around her silky fur. Her eyes were a deep brown to match her fur, but Macavity saw that they held a sort of flame pattern._

 _"Well, look at that." He mused, "I can feel her, the powers. Yes, she'll do nicely." He spoke to himself, taking his claw and running it down her cheek absentmindedly. The kitten yawned and tried to move her face away from the new feeling. "Thank you, ever so much." His yellow eyes flashed back towards the parents. "But I can't have you two running around the streets anymore."_

 _"What do you mean?You're giving us somewhere to live?" The tom flashed a teethy smile._

 _"On the contrary, not somewhere to live. One of you has to hold something special, or this kitten isn't possible. " He tapped his claws, "I've tried my hardest to take out any cat that can physically destroy me. And, yet, here is a kitten that could possibly rise up to become more powerful than myself." He smirked and growled lowly, his eyes not leaving the pair. "I have a question for you both."_

 _A moment of stunned silence took over the pair, their hands joined tightly. "What is it?" Thetom spoke up with a shaky voice._

 _"Have you had any kittens previously? This one looks like a runt of the litter, is there anymore?" His eyes stared deep within the fathers, a dark grin on his face. "I can tell when you are lying, keep in mind."_

 _"T..there was one other." The father gulped and shook his head. "H..we found him a home. A tux.." He froze, Macavity growling._

 _"I will find that tux. We had an agreement, I would have all the kittens that you had created. You have something deep inside of you that caused them to be athreat. Now you've let one free." He hissed, "Too bad this will be your last set." He clicked his fingers, the surrounding cats standing up with the same sick twisted grin. "Take them away. I'll deal with them later." With the order set in motion, the parents were dragged away. Tears stained their faces as they met with an end they knew was death._

 _"Raise her Griddle, properly. I may have use for the kitten yet." He smirked, watching the fluffy white queen skip off back to the hideout._

Snow had fallen during the cold winter night, like it had done every winter for the past couple of years. The warehouse would become too cold to bear, most opting to steal blankets from those that weren't quick enough to catch them. But Alayla always had warmth. She found it deep in herself, a fire that warmed her soul and body up during the cold months. She had learned few things for herself whilst living in the dreary place. She wasn't like the other cats, who took up training or guard duty. She didn't steal for the 'boss' but had meals with him and the nursing cat, Griddlebone. She had never seen the side to Macavity that many of the henchcats told her about. Sure, she wouldn't of classed him as the nicest cat, but he had never laid a finger on her.

"Griddle." She whined as she sat by the neverending window, staring out to the snow covered training field. The ice was forming on the inside of the window, cracking ever so gently with the heat from inside.

"No." Came the white cats voice as she made her way around the room, tidying jugs and medical equipment away.

"Why not? I've never touched snow, never been outside in it. All you do is keep me cupped up inside till the first dawn of spring is here." She rested her forehead on the cold window, her paw resting just next to it.

"You'll get a cold, and you need to keep healthy." Griddlebone mused with a smile, "You can watch the snow from the window."

"Its not the same." She groaned, wrapping her tail around her body.

"Maybe she can go out." A different voice filled the room. Alayla could hear Griddlebone gasp in shock and drop probably a vial or something with glass and it had smashed all over the floor. Alayla didn't move her body to acknowledge the new voice, it was obvious who it was. The one and only, Macavity.

"For bastsake Mac!" Griddlebone scorned him, picking up all the small broken bits of glass. "She can't go out. She needs to keep warm."

"Griddle, she will be fine." Macavity chuckled, "Beside, I'll be keeping an eye on her. You can stay with your duties." Alayla glanced halfheartedly towards the pair, the mood in Griddlebone changing.

"Yes, yes. That's better." Griddlebone smiled, all she wanted was to be off babysitting duty for a while. That, and she wasn't one for going out in the snow. The white powder would tangle in her fur, then she would have to give herself a really good cleaning afterwards. It just didn't appeal to her when she had so much work to be doing.

"I get to go out?" Alayla's smile grew wider and wider, she could of just about hugged Macavity but had decided against it before she even moved.

"Yes,but not for long. Griddlebone is right about getting colds, or getting the flu. We can't have that. We will go out just before the evening training starts." Alayla stared up at the clock and giggled giddly. It was soon.

"I could make a snow man, we could have a snowball fight, Macavity!"

"I think not." He spoke, shaking his head.

Over twenty minutes later, the evening training was about to begin. Macavity had allowed Alayla to play in the snow whilst he watched over the training. His yellow eyes would occasionally gaze towards her before landing back on the toms that were freezing to death nearly. The leader of the training session telling them to move or theywould in fact freeze.

The ginger tom smirked to himself as he clawed through some snow, bending down to gather some into his paws. His paws molded it into the perfect spherical ball and as quick as a flash, he aimed it towards the unknowing brown tabby. Though, what happened was something that made him smirk. As the ball flew, Alayla turned suddenly. Her eyes widened at the incoming snowball. Without a moments thought in her mind, a matching size fireball flew out at it, causing the snow to melt.

"Alayla!" Macavity chimed, "At last. You're ready."

"I did that?" Her eyes had only caught the last few seconds of the fireball. "But..how.."

"That doesn't matter just yet. But I have a way of helping you create more. I'll train you, in magic, and you can help me get something that belongs to me." He smirked and held out his hand.

"What? How?" Alayla had a shaking hand as she took his paw, snuggling into his tangled, mangy red fur. Macavity held a paw on her back, a threateningly soothing purr coming from him.

"You have powers, just like another I know. We need him back to strengthen the powers more. I'll show you how to use them, you just need to bring back a cat called Quaxo."

* * *

 **I hope this is okay. Thanks for reading as well!**


End file.
